


Hate isn't a strong enough word

by Lilsinner087



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, and yuna is a useless disaster lesbian, dva is an oblivious gay, mostly anyways, so mostly fluff, takes place before they join the military and are fucked over mentally and physically, thats basically the fic, thats it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsinner087/pseuds/Lilsinner087
Summary: Yuna 'D.mon' Lee seems nice enough, but why is it Hana has the feeling Yuna doesn't like her? And why does that bother her so much?





	1. Hana is confusion

"I don't think she likes me." Hana says, perched up on top of a table that's cluttered with all kinds of tools.

Dae-hyun is half underneath a hover car, tinkering away at it. Something about increasing its speed- Hana hadn't really been paying that much attention when he'd explained what he was trying to accomplish. "Who? The new girl?"

"Yeah. Her name's Yuna. I just- I get this odd vibe from her." Hana scrolls through her holo feed, not seeing anything that unusual. Most of it is tabloids, and a few updates on the suspiciously silent Gwisin.

One article catches her eye, or perhaps it's the sight of a familiar face. She pauses, finger hovering over the picture, and clicks on it. 'Yuna Lee Signed to Pro Korean E Sports Team' the head title reads. It features a close up picture of the girl in question. Facial expression cold and deadly serious.

Hana would admit that she'd been far too curious about the mystery behind Yuna- especially when she came out of nowhere. Becoming a very prominent and respected gamer known around the world within such a short amount of time was impressive. Hana herself had spent years building up her reputation and fan base; she would admit, the sudden fame around Yuna was intriguing.

When she had first been told about the rumors of Yuna possibly signing on to the same E sports team she was on, Hana had been warily excited. When she had actually met the girl, she had been more than a little nervous. Something she would not admit even under threat of death.

The girl had been around her height—a little smaller actually—with short dark hair and beautiful sharp eyes that had pierced through Hana's very soul. But as soon as she'd introduced herself and they'd shaken hands (Yuna had a very firm grip, but her skin was soft and Hana thought she'd very much like to hold her hand again if given the chance) Yuna had slipped away.

Hana hadn't seen her since. She’d only been able to catch glimpses of the girl, despite them both living in the same dorm along with the rest of their team. Yuna always managed to disappear whenever Hana entered a room. Here one moment, gone the next. It was slightly confusing but mostly frustrating. What had Hana done to her?

"I think she's avoiding me." Hana says, closing her holo feed with a sigh and leaning back to stare up at the dull ceiling in contemplation. Dae-hyun hums thoughtfully.

"What have you done to the poor girl?" Dae-hyun asks. Hana senses amusement in his voice.

“Nothing! I’ve done absolutely nothing. I’ve literally only said one sentence to her.” Hana says, frustration evident.

“Which was?”

“’Hi I’m dva! Nice to meet you. I’m a big fan’.” Hana recalls that particular moment easily enough. It’s not as if she’s revisited this particular moment a ridiculous amount of times in her head to see if she’d somehow, possibly offended Yuna.

“That’s all?” Dae-hyun asks, pulling himself out from underneath the hover car and fixing her with a puzzled expression. “And she just, hasn’t talked to you since?”

“Aside from our standard practice sessions, I’ve not even _seen_ her.” 

 “Well.” Dae-hyun says, sitting up and grabbing a towel to wipe at his smeared face. “Maybe she just doesn’t like you?”

Hana says nothing in response for a moment. Eventually she hops off the table, easily changing the subject to the holo car with ’Is there anything I can do to help Dae-hyun?’

Hana attempts to distract herself from confusing teammates and their frustrating avoidance of her. No matter how hard she tries though, the thought won’t leave—annoyingly persistent in the back of her mind.

_Why does the thought of Yuna not liking her, make her feel so sad?_


	2. Suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hana tries not to stare creepily and fails

“You’re staring again.” Ji-hae comments from somewhere behind her. Hana startles a little from where she’s seated on the couch, an old retro 3ds in her hand. When had they snuck in here? 

“I am not staring and also, what the heck, you scared me!"

Hana turns around to face them. A mischievous smile greets her, along with familiar bright, purple hair and brilliant, golden eyes. 

Ji-hae Nam—someone she’d known since middle school. She’d caught them skipping class to play video games. Hana had also been skipping to play games. They’d become friends fast, even signing on to the same esports team years later.

“Pfftt, I wasn’t even trying to sneak up on you. You were just so distracted by Yuna you didn’t even notice me approach.” Ji-hae says, grinning at her teasingly.

Hana rolls her eyes, turning her attention away from them back to where Yuna is seated on a couch, glaring at her holo tablet. She seems somewhat distressed.

“Yuna looks kinda upset, don’t you think?” Hana murmurs, more to herself than anyone, but Ji-hae still overhears.

“Who? Yuna?” They look towards the girl in question. “I dunno, I’m no expert in Yuna body language. But I’ll take your word for it. After all the time you spend staring after her, you’re probably an expert in it.”

Hana rolls her eyes. “Listen, I don’t even know the girl. She just seems, different. Anybody would notice.”

Je-hae gives her an odd look. “Hana, are you-“

“Shit she saw me.” Hana says, interrupting whatever they were about to say. “Quick, make it look like we’re talking about something and not staring at her creepily.”

“You mean make it look like you’ve not been staring at her creepily?” Hana grabs a decorative pillow from the couch and hits them in the face with it, effectively shutting them up. Ji-hae retaliates by tackling her onto the couch and tickling her. Hana can’t breathe she’s laughing so hard.

“Ji-hae—“, she wheezes, “Stop, oh my god.” 

So caught up in being tortured, Hana doesn’t notice when Yuna looks up at the commotion and grimaces. 

Ji-hae does though, catching her eye from where they are settled on top of Hana. Yuna looks away. The lapse in concentration is long enough for Hana to shove them off of her.

“I hate you.” Hana says, wiping tears from her eyes. Hana had laughed so hard she’d cried.

“Love you too~”Ji-hae replies cheekily. Yuna sits up at that and Hana watches her leave without a single word or glance back at them. 

Hana sighs, leaning back into the couch dejectedly, “We must have been too loud.”

“Mm, probably.” Ji-hae agrees, but it seems like their mind is elsewhere. Hana sighs and turns back to the game she’d been playing before Yuna had entered and stolen all her attention.

It was rare of Yuna to be around her, and Hana had been very happy, something that she tried not to examine too closely. Hana had thought that maybe she'd be able to approach Yuna and talk to her like a normal human being and clear any misunderstandings between them, but in the end, Hana hadn't been able to work up the courage to approach her. 

“What am I going to do?” Hana asks after a few minutes of silence. Ji-hae shrugs. 

“What do you mean?” 

“About Yuna!” 

“What did Yuna do to you?”

“Nothing! She’s done nothing!” 

Ji-hae stares at her quizzically. “So, basically. You’re frustrated that she’s not being friendly with you? Don’t you have a lot of unfriendly rivals with how famous your are? What’s so special about her?”

Hana doesn’t answer for a moment. And then she mumbles something so quiet, Ji-hae has to lean forward a bit and ask, “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I- I dunno.” Hana says, sincere and sounding a little lost. “I just, I really wanna be her friend?” 

It’s a very weak explanation, but Ji-hae doesn’t reply. Instead, they’re looking towards the hallway behind them, as if someone is there. 

Hana looks back towards where they're looking. The hallway is suspiciously, normally empty. She turns back to see Ji-hae staring at her with a mischievous grin, like they know something she doesn't. 

Hana does not trust it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. College midterms are killing my soul x-x'

**Author's Note:**

> I'll attempt to update somewhat regularly but school and life in general can be a bitch sometimes. Regardless, I hope ya'll enjoy this fic as much as i enjoy writing it.


End file.
